yaberolanfandomcom_sv-20200213-history
City Of Rampage Part 9
City Of Rampage Part 9 is the ninth part of City Of Rampage. Plot Olkov Armiv is in the town of Allyé Itsez witnessing the aftermath of a few events. Debuts * Jan íc Moztihnoonw (not mentioned by name) * Moztihnoonw Creature Ally #1 (not mentioned by name) * Moztihnoonw Creature Ally #2 (not mentioned by name) Characters * Ceozni Truzanhzi (not mentioned by name) * Olkov Armiv * Ýon Potxbna (not mentioned by name) Original plot Part 9 was originally planned to be a space movie. The evidence: this line from a topic on The Rsoa Jursi Forum: * Part 9: Probably another space movie. FIGURING OUT WHAT OLKOV WILL SAY AND THE EDITING THEN I START TO MAKE PART 9 WHEN PART 8 IS FINISHED AND UPLOADED TO YOUTUBE YouTube description thumb Olkov gets to a town where some unknown creatures have killed some people, though Olkov's allies cannot tell how many. Olkov has to figure out himself. The "WTC" building is sooner than later his target, but weird things are happening there. But which ones? YouTube text WTC text glitched. Things are like it is. There are many more things, though I don't want to document them. Script City Of Rampage Part 9 by Vanalker I have to go to the "WTC" building. It's important and is a "have-to-do". There is a guy sitting there. How's it? Guy: Not much. Go into the building. You need to figure out which way it actually is. I will do that. Guy: Ensure that you are sure. Or you will have to go home and stop exploring. I'm sure, but... Guy: .... ..... Those aliens and other weird creatures, is there anything you know about that? Guy: Those creatures have killed many people. Even at secret bases. At Olkov's General Base the walls have blocked those creatures from getting inside. Any creatures here? Guy: Yep. Though I don't know if they have killed someone. If you go there, send a message from your phone. Please? YES! To the left and right to you, who are these? Guy: It's my two allies... They have no names, though. They can never talk. Anything else? Let me think a while... ... I think we have to send about 7 586 planes to the creatures' base. Okay, what should I do now? Guy: Hurry! Those blimps are always somewhere, even in space. Triggered by the creatures!? I met the road again. Oh my god. They have killed this guy! The creatures must have called in this dinosaur. They decided to kill this guy for no reasons. The walls have blood everywhere, even that picture can be seen everywhere inside this big room maze. Another guy killed. Inside here? The creatures are stuck inside here. Out of the creature room maze, and now to the "WTC" building. Elevator does not work. Lets get up here. Stuck here forever. Elevatorquake! City Of Rampage - Parts 1-9 Producer Vanalker Productions Publisher Vanalker Productions Sound Olkov Armiv Studios